Demiurge
by HaruhismFollower
Summary: God has screwed up. Giving someone unlimited power was crossing the line several times. If he wants to remove those powers, he'l have to make him give them up or selfdestroy! And that means taking out every hero either by God's hand, or by making him do it. Damn, this is too hard even for a god... Random stories of someone trying to remove Saitama's powers.


**I do not know why I have made this fic. However, I know that somehow I always make things darker than what they should be.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Demiurge_

* * *

When people think of God, they tend to think of some almighty being, that can control fates and thoughts with a single flick of his finger. They would be highly disappointed if they saw me.

You see, I can't create anything. I remember suddenly looking in the chaos and just... well, I just rolled with it. I couldn't synthesize cells or anything out of thin air, but I could organize things.

I had so many ideas... I replicated every single one of them.

I don't know how much time it passed, but when I realized what I had done, it seemed pretty good. But if I ever stopped replicating my ideas, everything went to shit. I'm not omnipresent, sadly.

Someday I looked into that blue dot in the middle of nowhere, and decided to fuck around with them for a bit. There were little dolls who I decided to fill with souls. I think I mismanaged something, because these replicas had dominated that small planet after I did that. They seemed to be very happy in their small world.

Too boring.

I remembered those ugly monsters I had created back in the beginning, but I dropped them in a planet far off because I couldn't stand them. It seemed a good idea to me to drop them in this "Water" planet. I can't understand why those replicas of myself seemed to have called it Earth.

Then again, they are replicas of me... Their souls at least.

Yeah, yeah. I dropped those monsters in the human world, but it was painful to watch how they were being slaughtered. My poor replicas couldn't handle these monsters on their own.

I can't create a super human or something like that. I don't know how. But I could do one thing; move their limiter slightly, so they could make a proper fight. I then realized that I could only expand their limiters, and not the other way around. Well, without killing them. It's not like it matters.

And oh... that was getting intense. My replicas started to make villages... towns... cities... Their technology had advanced so much, that they could talk with each other from the other side of the planet! That was amazing!

Every time a generation of heroes died, I moved more and more limiters. And again. And again.

But after a while... the monster's numbers receded, and the humans proliferated.

It was getting boring again. What could I do?

I saw this one guy, training for like... some time. I would say one and a half year would have passed for my replicas. I wanted him to be the one who ended this whole war between monsters and my replicas.

However... I... well, I screwed up. I wanted to move his limiter a tad and... Well, I kind of moved it a bit too far. Like to the infinite. I would say I had removed it, but I can't destroy things either. It's not like it matters.

The guy's hair fell, and even then... the idiot kept training for another year and a half!

Part of me wanted to focus on keeping the chaos in control, but... I don't know why.

My power is to organize the universe. And that being no longer has a functioning limiter. I have to maintain the balance, so that means killing him. And who says I won't fuck up again? I'll have to eliminate those heroes too.

Maybe that's a bit too extreme, after all they're my replicas. I'll try to get them to give up their powers.

If that doesn't work... well, I, Demiurge, will have a new hobby.

* * *

A boring afternoon. Nothing strange for his master, but Genos had been seeing this same pattern for over six months. At first he was eager to learn new things from his master amazing lifestyle, but he soon saw that it wasn't as interesting as he had thought.

Of course, it didn't mean that he had given up in getting stronger, and finding where his master had found such an amazing power.

He was only bored.

The house was cleaned, the floors were as crystal water, the clothes were in perfect shape. There was nothing to do. Maybe... perhaps... even as bored as he was feeling, he felt that he had found at last, a home.

His home was the same as his teacher's, but he hadn't forgotten about Dr. Stench and his own grudge against the cyborg who murdered his family. He couldn't forget all those people that looked up to him as peril approached and of course, his goal to reach the top ten of the S class.

And now that the night was falling, there was nothing else to do but to sleep. That was what his teacher did, and so would he.

Nothing else would ha-

"I'm going to take a walk." Saitama suddenly said as he got up from his comfy position.

"What? Is there any danger? I don't feel any life forms around." Genos said, quickly checking with his sensors the perimeter.

"Nop. I just want to leave for a moment, nothing else." He answered, strangely passive even for him.

"Then I wi-"

"A man needs his alone time! You should take these words of wisdom and hold them as your motto!" Saitama said passionately, letting his raging soul take control of him for a moment.

"...Amazing..."

Even the vague words of his master were enough to enlighten him, as he started to write the usual ten pages about those clear a beautiful words his master had sputtered.

Genos heard the door close, but continued scribbling even more senseless words until he abruptly stopped.

"...?"

Saitama had left the apartment without his uniform. Even without putting some clothes besides his pajamas. Had he... some ulterior motive behind his actions?

* * *

The wind made a sharp sound as it slid through Saitama's bold head, making a heavy atmosphere around the strongest hero the world had seen. Even if said world had refused to admit it.

His hand passed through his nonexistent hair, before looking up to the sky with his usual stoic face. He knew it wouldn't grow back, but it was almost a quirk more than a lame try to regrow his hair.

He had felt an unknown presence looking at him, too eerie to ignore. Of course, he didn't have some wild six sense or sensors like Genos, but that particular feeling had drilled into him like a bullet.

"Hi."

A gruffy voice suddenly greeted him, too low to distinguish for a normal person.

"I'm half naked and drowsy. Could you jump to the conclusion?" Saitama sporadically said.

"But I haven't even... Alright..."

A ball of blue light appeared in front of him, barely ten meters away. Saitama had expected a somewhat more menacing foe, but nowadays it seems villains don't even try anymore.

"I came to take away your powers. Please stay where you are." The ball started to slowly approach him, taking its time to advance a meter.

"Ok."

Saitama's hand clenched and with an almost instant movement, he punched the air in front of him, creating a shockwave that disintegrated the ball of light in a matter of milliseconds.

"That was anticlimactic." Saitama said as he scratched his head.

He felt weird now. Like... he had seen something that shouldn't have been seen. All he needed now was to see more blue orbs merging together and turn into a damn megazord.

* * *

A young woman was stretching as she got ready to sleep. After another long day of fighting monsters, she had to get her telekinetic power to recover for a while. It's not like they recovered at a slow pace, but it was refreshing.

Besides, every human needs to sleep.

"Hi."

A ball of light appeared right on top of Tatsumaki's bed, as if prompting her to enter the bed with it.

"I came to take away yo-"

The ball suddenly moved erratically and was smashed into the wall, shattering and turning into smoke.

"Hm." She merely ignored what had just happened and proceeded to get into her bed.

* * *

Alright, what the fuck? Do those guys not remember who stuffed them into those physical corpses?!

Whatever, I just need to get their star to explode and...

That's too easy.

...

Yeah, let's try going easy on them. Besides all those other forms don't deserve to suffer the same fate as those heroes.

Well... how do I fight a man who has no limits...? Maybe I can make him quit or something. It's not like it matters, I have everything under control, or else I wouldn't have this job. Which I created for myself.

* * *

 **You can all fault Plato for this one. Something that controls the world as a hobby... and wants to fix everything he messed with in the Earth. And that means fighting the heroes!**

 **So... This fic is just an idea that I needed to remove from my head. But if someone likes it, well, I'll try to squeeze some time for it.**


End file.
